


Speedsters In love

by Jewfroben



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewfroben/pseuds/Jewfroben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are speedsters from separate universes destined to be together but can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedsters In love

**Author's Note:**

> My first work it's weird af  
> Sorry for spelling errors

It was an ordinary day for Barry. He went to work as a forensic scientist came home did some heroing as the flash but something was missing something wasn't right . He had been feeling an emptiness in his life ever since he broke off his relationship with iris he had been thinking about his sexuality. He remembered that one time when he was fighting a giant mutant squid with Aquaman (because let's face it aquaman needs all the help he can get he sucks)one of its tentacles penetrated his ass and he kinda liked it. As Barry sat at home watching gay porn he realised he'd Been up all night watching and was late for a meeting at star labs where he was going to complete building his inter dimensional travelling device. He got to star labs later that day and right away started to put the finishing touches on his device. As soon as Barry finished putting the device together him and his associates got ready to test it. Barry got inside the long tube like shaped inter dimensional device whichever het hour to himself if it were a tad smaller he wouldn't mind sticking it up his ass. But as he entered he set the place MVRL SECTOR 2. Barry pressed the button that sent him traveling through space and time. The machine creates a wonderful vibrating sensation that he enjoyed very much but made him uncomfortable because his coworkers were watching him via video chat . The sensation and travel continued for a few more minuets and ended with an abrupt crash. Before Barry got out of the device he heard lots of chatter from outside his tube. As he exited he entered a room full of colourfully dressed creatures and people. There was a sign on a wall behind him that read AVENGERS HQ. as he wondered what these mysterious avengers were he was approached by a a very beautiful man in red white and blue armour carrying Ana large sheiks of the same colours. The man started asking Barry questions about how and why he was here, but Barry stopped paying attention as he noticed another guy across the room who had quickly turned the other way. Barry saw him and fell he fell hard in a metaphorical sense obviously he was in love the guys perfectly chiseled face and frosty blond hair with a bit of brown at the bottom oh and his skin tight suit showing of his tight ass and and made Barry super hard . The American solider guy got Barry's attention again and asked who he was so he said I am Barry Allen from Central City in the DC DIMENSION. He told them he meant no harm and asked what exactly AVENGERS meant . As soon as he asked this question he was taken into a small room by the America man and asked to sit a small nerdy guy in a lab coat a lady in all leather with read hair and a ordinary guy with a quill slung over his shoulder and what seemed to be a red and gold robot entered the room. Mr America started to Talk first he explained to Barry the AVENGERS are a group of crime fighting super Heros. This surprised Barry he thought he was alone but before he spoke up the sexy boy in the silver skin tight suit entered the room and apologised for being late his sister had held him up. So as Barry began to to get hard again mr America introduced the the group of misfits. He started talking he told us his name "Steve rogers or captain America that's his here in his lab coat is Dr Bruce banner it the Hulk this is clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff aka hawkeye and black widow and that he said pointing to the robot that's tony Barry responded asking who tiny was and what kind of robot it was. As soon as he said this the robot seemed offended and took off what seemed to be a mask and introduced himself as tony stark or iron man. So as captain America began to explain more Barry stopped them and asked who the silver hottie was well he pointed he didn't say that . So the captain America responded saying he's not important but then the hot guy interrupted cap and said with a thick accent Barry couldn't quite place he said his name was Pietro Maxximoff and he said to Barry but you can call me quicksilver and he winked. The rest of them continued to explain to Barry how they work as a kind of super hero squad they told him he is welcome to stay at HQ as long as he needs. They all left the room one by one until quicksilver was the last one left. He licked the door and told Barry he could sleep with him in his room tonight. He was about to leave the room as Barry grabbed his ass. "It's about time quicksilver said" he turned around and ripped off Barry's clothes without a second thought they were both naked making out and talking seductively to one another whole both of their penises vibrated like well a vibrator. Quicksilver noticed and told Barry his dick was shaking Barry was so bought up in the moment he just told him "Yeah I have super speed lets keep going" quicksilver responded "same guess were gonna need a lot of foreplay" they kept making out and eventually quicksilver gave it to Barry in the ass but as soon as he started he finished. As soon as he pulled out he got supper embarrassed and ran out of the room to his bunk. So Barry sat alone in the room looking at his giant vibrating cock and thinking that that might of happened really fast but it was really good after having his Powers this long he was used to everything happening so fast. Barry only left the room an hour later but when he did he ran at top speed all around the HQ to scan for quicksilver. he went into quicksilver bunk and sat down and started to try to seduce him but quicksilver sat up and said listen Barry or The Flash we are from two different universes it's just not gonna work. Barry asked how he knew he was the flash. Quicksilver explained that before he joined the avengers he was a test subject in a lab and that's how he got his powers but the lab also had an inter dimensional traveling device and he was sent to receive information from the DC dimension. That's where he learned about the flash. Barry started to cry and told him I don't care if it's not right I want to be with you . They decided to go together in the morning to take the inter dimensional device to another dimension separate from both of theirs . So Barry climbed in bed with quicksilver and this time Barry's vibrating dick went up Pietro ass. Again he finished very fast. They both got up very good in the morning and snuck into Barry's tube device and set the location for FANFIC DIMENSION and they were off……


End file.
